


Marvel Oneshots/Imagine Requests

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Basically Anything, Fluff, Funny, Happy Ending, I need requests, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: I need requests people! Surely there is something you want.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	Marvel Oneshots/Imagine Requests

Hi everyone!!

I am bored and need something to write. I love writing for people as well, so please request something.

People I will do:  
-Thor  
-Loki  
-Bucky  
-Steve  
-Clint  
-Bruce  
-Tony

I like writing ones where two of them are fighting over the reader, but I'm fine with any request. T rating is the highest. I just feel like we need younger aged stuff. Because there are so many kids out there who want to read Fanfiction too! Please request! I would love it!

I hope you guys stay safe and happy! Thanks!


End file.
